1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to energy generation devices and, more particularly, is directed to a device for producing either mechanical or electrical energy in a rotating projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many projectiles in the ordnance field have substantially high spin rates associated therewith. Many of such projectiles are utilized in conjunction with fuzing devices that control the detonation of the explosive carried by the projectile and such high spin rates lead to certain advantages and disadvantages.
One of the advantages is that the spin of the projectile is positive evidence of the launching or firing thereof, and therefore may be utilized as a safety signature. In other words, the high centrifugal forces generated by a properly launched rotating projectile are utilized to shift mechanical components, such as springs, pawls, and the like, into proper position in order that the remainder of the functions may be properly effectuated. On the other hand, if the requisite high spin forces are not generated, as is well known in the art, the mechanical components will not be properly actuated such that the fuzing device will be inoperative.
A disadvantage of the high spin forces associated with rotating projectiles is that the clock mechanisms utilized in the fuzing devices must necessarily undergo and be able to withstand the extremely high centrifugal forces associated therewith. This requires careful, painstaking design of such clock mechanisms and failure to withstand the high G forces can lead to premature detonation or a dud.
Thus, while the spin forces are known to provide positive safety functions, they act detrimentally to the timing function of a spinning projectile and can often lead to the downfall of the entire fuzing device. It may therefore be appreciated that it would be extremely advantageous if an inexpensive design could be devised of a device which would enable the spin of such projectiles to be directly utilized in a timing function that would enable the prior art clock mechanisms to be dispensed with. The timing function could then, in turn, be utilized to generate either electrical or mechanical energy as desired.
A further disadvantage of the common prior art clock mechanisms utilized in many of the fuzing devices is that of obsolescence. Many of the watch parts, such as gears, pinions, ratchets, verge mechanisms, and the like utilized in the past, are not readily available as partly a result of the general shifting of the watch industry to electronic devices. While electronic timers are being utilized, they are subject to their own infirmities, such as reliability, cost and the like. Further, electronic timers, just as their mechanical predecessors, must also be designed to withstand the high spin forces generated by a rotating projectile.
If the rotational movement of the spinning projectile could further be utilized to generate either electrical or mechanical energy, such could be further advantageously utilized to eliminate the bulky, expensive, and unreliable battery components which must accompany any electrically operated fuzing component.
Thus, it can be appreciated that a myriad of advantages would accrue as a result of a device which could provide timing functions, as well as energy generation, by directly utilizing the high centrifugal forces generated by a spinning projectile after launch.